


Icy-Haught

by GI_Jane1



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GI_Jane1/pseuds/GI_Jane1
Summary: Nicole is the only one working at the station. As the sheriff, she sent everyone else home when the A/C broke that morning. Now she is stuck at work, sweating, and trying to figure out how to make time go faster... maybe an unexpected visitor will help, in more ways than one.





	Icy-Haught

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing fanfic and/or smut. I am semi new to the Wynonna Earp fandom, only discovering the show a few months ago. Stoked to find this outlet as a way to pass the time until season 4 gets rolling. Let me hear your thoughts! :)

Sheriff Nicole Haught took a long pause from reviewing the open case on her desk. Sweat beaded down her back and face, pooling right at her upper lip and under her sports bra. “I can’t believe I have to sit here in this broken A/C all day,” she muttered to herself as she wiped the salty condensation off her face with the back of her hand. 

Why did I accept the sheriff job again? she thought to herself, mindlessly.

Although she knew she had the precinct to herself, Haught still looked around nervously before unbuttoning a few of the top buttons on her thick, stuffy uniform. The action was against regulation and in her opinion, extremely inappropriate, but worth the risk to have some sweet relief from the unfortunate sauna she had to sit in for another 4 hours. She eyed the clock anxiously, counting down the hours and minutes until she could replace this desk and uniform with a cold shower, functional A/C, and the embrace of her girlfriend, Waverly. She gave one last exacerbated sigh before refocusing on the case.

With each passing hour, more buttons were subconsciously undone as Nicole lost herself in the hunt for clues within the witness reports and photographs of the crime scene. Her flaming red hair was now up in a tight bun, too hot to hang down in her usual shoulder length cut. Her tie clung to her toned, bare stomach, drenched in sweat and completely untethered from the collar of her uniform, which now laid fully opened and crumpled at the ends of her broad shoulders. If she could define herself in one phrase to encapsulate this moment, it would literally be a hot mess.

Suddenly, a figure emerged in the precinct and strode straight to the Sheriff’s door. Catching the shadow at the last second, Nicole had no time to cover up her exposed body. Her hands awkwardly tried to cover her chest and stomach in a failed attempt as the door swung open without even a knock. “Um, can I help you?”, Nicole blurted out in a jumbled haste. “We are not open today unless it is an-“. She stopped mid-sentence as her eyes settled on the petite brunette approaching her.  
Waverly pranced through the door, proudly balancing a small fan and two glasses of fresh squeezed lemonade in her hands. Registering her girlfriend’s disheveled state, Waverly burst into a fit of laughter. She struggled to set everything down on to the desk without dropping it as her body vibrated from the hilarity of the situation.

Nicole didn’t think it were possible to feel any more flushed after sitting in this hot box of an office all day, but boy did the crimson turn of her face prove her wrong.  
Noticing her girlfriend’s reddened appearance, Waverly swiftly reassured her, “Aw baby, don’t be embarrassed. I just came by to bring you some lemonade and an old fan I found out in the barn…. And to make sure you had not fallen over from a heat stroke yet.” No longer laughing and her hands now empty, Waverly focused more closely on her girlfriend. Her abs were clearly visible and glistening with sweat from behind the tie that hung loosely from her neck. Her muscular shoulders were inadvertently exposed and rippling out of the tousled uniform. Waverly’s gaze drifted upwards slowly, noticing how hard the sheriff’s nipples appeared in her sports bra from the sweat trickling down her chest. She licked her lips subconsciously in response. After what seemed like a few minutes of just straight ogling, she met Nicole’s eyes. “Wow, you look hot,” she cooed, as she offered a flirtatious wink at Nicole. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would get so lucky to be dating someone as breathtakingly beautiful. She took a deep breath in to try to calm herself but felt her own face blush, only this had nothing to do with the temperature in the room.

“Oh, please,” Nicole said, rolling her eyes shyly at her girlfriend. “I guess I got a little hot while reading through this case. Had no idea I had stripped this much out of my uniform. I am so glad it was you who caught me like this.” Nicole’s breathing had returned to normal and she no longer felt embarrassed by the situation. She could see that Waverly enjoyed the view and decided to tease her a little bit. She pulled the rest of her uniform off her shoulders, grabbed the lemonade off the desk, and sat back in the chair. With a quick wink over at Waverly, the red head took an ice cube from the glass and began rolling it across her neck, between her cleavage held tightly together by her sports bra, and down her stomach, stopping right at the start of her pants. She moaned a little as the ice began to melt in her fingers and drip down below her belt line, the cold water sending quick relief to her hot skin.

Nicole looked at the clock and was relieved to see she only had an hour left in her shift. With a rush of adrenaline from her unplanned guest and the thought of almost being done with this miserable day, she decided to make the most of this last hour.

“Shut the door, Waves” Nicole ordered in a deep, authoritative voice, her eyes darkening with desire as they ran up and down her girlfriend’s petite frame, taking in her outfit. Her blouse fit snuggly around her curves and cut off perfectly right below her belly button to show parts of her toned stomach and hip bones. Waverly’s shorts on the other hand were skin tight and hardly covered anything, the bottom of her perfectly round cheeks almost visible as she turned around to close the door.  
“Yes, Sheriff” Waverly hummed excitedly, mentally high fiving herself for her outfit choice and how well it worked. Her stomach flipped as she realized the idea of Nicole taking her in her new office may no longer remain just a fantasy.

The red head continued, “Since you’ve been so thoughtful today with my sweet surprise, I thought I’d repay you with a little present of my own. But first, you have to be punished for barging into my office without knocking.”

“But sheriff, I didn’t mean to catch you off guard. I thought you- “

“Shh baby girl” Nicole interrupted, “Put your hands behind your back. You are under arrest and have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be held against you.” The redhead paused to press her body into Waverly’s from behind, lightly kissing down her neck as she withdrew handcuffs from her hip pouch and secured them around her girlfriend’s wrists. Nicole spun her around, so they faced each other and led the brunette to the chair behind the desk. She noted Waverly’s dilated pupils and quickened breathing as a signal to continue.

Waverly looked into Nicole’s darkened brown eyes and noticed a slight cocky grin creeping up into her serious expression. It was clear the red head was still scheming with how to both punish and reward her. She felt a familiar ache between her legs at the thought of what was in store.  
Nicole slowly approached the chair while unfastening her tie, trying her best to be sexy without breaking eye contact. She then used the tie as a blindfold, tightly securing it around Waverly’s head.

Waverly could not see anything, just the sound of Nicole rustling in front of her and the feel of the thick, damp tie pressed to her face. She felt her senses heighten as she waited patiently for her girlfriend’s next move, the smell of vanilla and sweat wafting heavily into her nose. 

“Now to punish you” Nicole growled in a low, husky voice right next to Waverly’s ear. 

The petite girl jumped a little from the shock of Nicole being so close. Her breath hitched and heart rate accelerated as she licked her lips in anticipation to the sheriff’s touch. 

Very quietly to ensure the shock value, the red head picked up another ice cube from the glass of lemonade sitting on the desk next to them. She gingerly popped it into her mouth and straddled over top of Waverly in the chair. Slowly, she rubbed the ice cube down the brunette’s neck, using her teeth to hold it in place. As it melted in her mouth, she let the water drip down on to her girlfriend and roll down her shirt. She could hear Waverly gasp each time the cold object touched her skin and shiver as the water melted down her chest. As she trailed down the nape of her girlfriend’s neck and collar bone, she hastily unbuttoned her blouse, pulling it down towards her cuffed wrists and leaving Waverly exposed in a black laced push up bra. 

At this point, Waverly’s mind was blank. Overloaded with sensory stimulation and passion, she could no longer feel the stuffiness of the room, just the heat coming from between her legs and from Nicole’s body pressed up against hers. Right as she thought the ice cube had completely melted, she felt the red head’s hands pull down her bra and her mouth clamp over her nipple. “Nicole” she gasped raggedly, in response to feeling a cold sensation with an element of pain from her girlfriend sucking and biting her nipple. She had never been so turned on in her life. In this moment, she was thankful to be blind folded because seeing her sweaty girlfriend partially dressed in her police uniform sliding an ice cube down her body surely would have sent her over the edge. She wanted so terribly to reach out and run her hands through Nicole’s flaming red hair and pull her in for a fervent kiss. 

Nicole had one last point of focus before she planned to remove Waverly’s blindfold. With a slight groan from her girlfriend, she hoisted herself off the brunette’s lap. She grabbed one last ice cube from the glass and bent down on her knees in front of the chair. The sheriff started at her ankles, picking up one leg and running the ice cube up gradually inch by inch. She traveled up as far as she could until she was met with the fabric at the base of Waverly’s small khaki shorts. She could feel goose bumps on the girl’s inner thighs in response to her cool wet skin hitting the warm air. Small moans escaped from her girlfriend’s mouth as she did the same to the second leg and then moved her mouth to the top of her shorts, her hands fumbling with the button. She could feel the petite woman eagerly bucking her hips upwards. In one swift motion, the red head yanked the girl’s shorts down to her ankles, revealing matching underwear. She shuddered at the site- Waverly completely vulnerable and exposed, with her boobs pushed up over her bra, toned abs flexed with expectation, and panties soaked and clinging to her heat at the center. She had teased her long enough… and Nicole knew she had to speed this up before someone else came unexpectedly barging into the station.

Waverly felt Nicole climb back into lap, pressing their centers together and kissing up the side of her neck, towards her ear. 

“Punishment is over, now time for your reward” she heard the red head whisper into her ear. Remnants of the ice cube were still present in her cool breath and as it touched her ear, she felt a shiver radiate down her spine. 

Finally freed from the tie and the handcuffs, Waverly embraced her girlfriend for the first time. She pulled her in for a searing kiss, hooking her hands around Nicole’s jaw and the back of her neck. She felt their tongues battle for dominance as their breathing became ragged and their hands explored all over each other’s sweat gleamed bodies. Suddenly, she felt the pair of hands grab underneath her, cupping her ass and hoisting her into the air, only to be set down on top of the desk.  
With a confident voice, Waverly asked, “Oh Sheriff, are you going to make me come all over your desk?”

“It will be my pleasure, ma’am” Nicole said with a wink as her fingers found the hem of the brunette’s underwear and pulled them down past her knees. Her hands found her way back up her girlfriend’s toned thighs, stopping just shy of her glistening center. 

Waverly moaned with anticipation as she bucked her hips towards Nicole’s hand, ready for contact.

“Not so fast, baby girl. Remember, I am in charge here”, the taller woman said sternly before sneakily putting another ice cube in her mouth. 

“Please, Sheriff” she cried, as she tried to lay patiently with her back and feet flat on the desk, putting her knees at an angle and giving Nicole a wonderful view of her girlfriend’s heat. Normally she would kiss around Waverly’s thighs or hips to tease her a bit before dropping to her center, but she didn’t want to ruin the surprise of the ice cube. She bent over, hoisting the petite woman’s legs over her shoulders, grabbed hold of her hips, and went straight for her center. 

“Holy fuck, yes” Waverly moaned at the shock of Nicole’s cool tongue hitting her center, sending ripples of pleasure through her body. She squirmed as the ice continued to melt and drip onto her, escaping only as Nicole opened her mouth to lap through her wet folds. It was the most overwhelming sensation she had ever felt, the coolness of the ice being the perfect sweet relief from the office temperature and the heat of Nicole’s body pressed into her. 

Nicole expertly circled Waverly’s clit with her tongue, starting with slow circles and moving more quickly with an occasional sucking motion added in as she felt her girlfriend writhe and curse with pleasure. Just when she thought Waverly was close to tipping over the edge with pleasure, she added two fingers into her girlfriend’s entrance. She pumped slowly at first to allow the brunette time to adjust to the added pressure. But as she felt hips grind down onto her fingers, she knew she could speed up the movement. With curved fingers speeding in and out of Waverly’s slick and her cool tongue still working vigorously at her clit, it wasn’t long until the sheriff felt her lover’s walls tighten around her fingers and her head being enclosed by strong thighs. 

“Sheriff Haughttttttt” Waverly screamed as she let her orgasm overtake her, hyperventilating and writhing around at her girlfriend’s touch. She had one hand clenching the edge of the desk and the other tightly wound in red curls. 

When Waverly’s breathing returned to normal and she felt the hand in her hair relax, Nicole made slow kisses up her girlfriend’s body until their lips met. After a moment of passionate kissing, she looked into her girlfriend’s hazel eyes and said with a wide grin, “thanks for the lemonade, babe”. She looked up at the clock and realized her shift was now over.


End file.
